1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for finishing a surface of a commutator of a motor, and more particularly to techniques to finish an end face on the side in contact with brushes out of end faces of the flat type commutator of a motor as used in a fuel feed pump of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the techniques of finishing the surface of the commutator of the motor of the type described, when an end face of the commutator on the side in contact with the brushes is finished, it is thought of finishing the surface by grinding for example.
Now, it has been made clear by the inventor of the present invention that, by the normal surface finishing techniques, merely the surface roughening of the end face to be contacted with the brushes is performed and it is unable to solve the problem such as ununiformity in service life due to variation of positions of the commutator pressed into a shaft of an armature.